


The Most Beautiful Man in the World

by paladinquen (postmodern_robot)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cabin Crew AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, kinda cracky but not really, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmodern_robot/pseuds/paladinquen
Summary: You have to fly to see the most beautiful men in the world.





	The Most Beautiful Man in the World

****

 

 

**Matthew Williams**

January 15, 2015 - Toronto,Canada

Finally got promoted to international flights! So grateful to be seeing the world with Maple Airlines! Europe here I come!

36 Likes

Comments

**Michelle Velle**  - Congratulations Matt! Trevi Fountain or Colosseum?  
 **Matthew Williams**  - We’ll flip on it, sounds great either way!

**Arthur Kirkland**  - Congratulations, celebrate now when you’re still excited about only staying in a place for two days before flying off again.  
 **Matthew Williams**  - Thanks Arthur!

**Alfred Jones**  - TOKYO Bro! Get the flights to Tokyo! I wanna see you!  
 **Matthew Williams**  - I’m working on it!

–

**Matthew Williams  
** January 22, 2015 - Rome, Italy

That was rough but I gotta say…now I get why those statues look the way they do. Rome is beautiful

22 Likes

**Michelle Velle**  - Just admit it outright!  
 **Matthew Williams**  - Shell, no  
 **Michelle Velle**  - So this guy runs back into the galley and tells me ‘Italian men Michelle…they’re the most beautiful men in the world!  
 **Matthew Williams**  - SHELL!  
 **Feliciano Vargas**  - Don’t be shy Mattie!  
 **Romano Vargas**  - It took you this long to realize?

**Francis Bonnefoy**  - Oooh. My boy, it is a crime that you have been an air steward for this long and still haven’t joined the mile-high-club  
 **Matthew Williams**  - NO! And no one is on my watch! I’m not cleaning up that mess!  
 **Michelle Velle**  - You tell him Matt!

–

**Matthew Williams  
** February 12, 2016 - Toronto, Canada

Promoted to Business Class, I’m so honored! Alfred Jones I’m flying to TOKYO!!

62 Likes

**Alfred Jones**  - W00000000000000!!

* * *

 

Another plane another journey. Daan deBoer is not looking forward to this long flight from Toronto to Tokyo, not when he had already endured a long flight from Amsterdam just two days before, but this is just part of his job. Daan is just grateful that he gets to travel on business class on his company’s money. He doesn’t know how people manage to squeeze into economy. He certainly couldn’t, with his height he’d basically be sitting with his knees up to his chin. Business also meant better service, food on your own schedule (and not the plane’s) and a cabin crew that actually listened to your requests. As much as he loved travelling, the actual experience of flying was hell - his brain knew that his body wasn’t meant to fly. At least on a ship you could swim, but a disaster in the air? Daan dealt with it by always working during his flights to avoid thinking about that, and so, it helped to be able to request for things and eat on his own schedule.

He finds it funny that people romanticize air travel. There is nothing romantic about it, it’s boring as shit once you did it often enough - the same announcements and safety procedures, the same canned speeches and on business class, stewards and stewardesses who went through the same training and-

“Good morning Mr Fernandes and Mr deBoer, welcome on board and thank you for choosing Maple Airways, my name is Matthew and if there’s anything you need during this flight, please feel free to ask me. You have a choice of a welcome drink, would you prefer…”

Daan bit back an impatient grunt, he was typing out a last minute email on his tablet before the cabin crew would make him turn it off. It would be a good half an hour before he would be able to turn it on again and by then it would be too late. He tapped the ‘send’ button and looked up, expecting to nod at whoever his steward would be and…

Damn.

For all that those Asian and Middle-Eastern airlines boasted about the attractiveness of their cabin crew, they all just lost out. His steward was looking at him politely with vibrant violet eyes. Who the hell in real life actually had violet eyes? Apparently his steward, who also had a kind face with a strong jawline, framed with loose blond curls - not too long, but not as short as most stewards wore their hair either, which was intriguing.

The man next to him says something but Daan can only stare, until a momentary flicker of uncertainty passes across Matthew’s face, that disappears as quickly as it comes. “If you don’t like any of those drink choices Mr deBoer, is there a personal preference? I can try my best to organize something.” Matthew offers with a smile and Daan comes back to himself. Welcome drinks, right, shit. He had just been sitting here ogling an air steward, he swears the man next to him is smirking. “Orange juice.” He finally says, for lack of any clear idea and Matthew smiles, nods and turns to introduce himself to the passenger sitting in the middle aisle.

How can a man look so sexy from the back? Daan had been able to mostly ignore cabin crew until today, but now he appreciates the cut of the uniforms the stewards wear - basically a three-piece suit sans jacket, black vests, black trousers, white shirts and red ties with a shiny outline of a maple leaf on it. The trousers do nothing to disguise the fact that Matthew could be an underwear model. This is going to be a long flight.

Once Matthew was two rows behind them, and Daan had been staring at his tablet and doing…nothing with it, the man next to him leans over with a shit-eating grin. “You know it’s bad form to stare at the cabin crew in such a manner.”

Daan looks over sharply. The other man extends his hand. “João Fernandes.” Daan shakes his hand but doesn’t quite like the look of him, he looks a little too much like a certain Spanish man in his sister’s continued circle of friends that he could never stand. “What brings you to Tokyo?” João continues.

A talker. Joy. “Daan deBoer,” Daan introduces himself. “And business.” Thankfully João senses his mood and relaxes back into his seat. Daan tries to look at his tablet again and wills a distraction to arrive. No chats from Belle or Christian, or Mathias, no work emails because of the time difference.

“Orange juice Mr deBoer.” Matthew smiles, “Your wine, Mr Fernandes.”

He turns and Daan now realizes that the woman sitting across the aisle from him accepting her glass of juice is sitting by a baby carrier. He falls back in his seat with a sigh. Babies always wail and who could blame them with the altitude change? The evidence is not pointing to this being a particularly pleasant flight.

It’s only five hours later that Daan decides he needs to eat. He steels himself to finally look at Matthew again without eye-fucking the man, which he’s managed to avoid entirely so far by just not looking at him. He swears he can feel the amused gaze of his neighbor turn to him and he’s about done with this flight, but there’s still another five plus hours to go.

Matthew duly serves him the chicken parmesan with a smile (which is his job, Daan reminds himself) and pours Daan the coffee he’s asked for. All in all, it’s a relatively safe interaction and Daan is proud of himself.

Until the plane starts shaking and the seatbelt sign ‘dings’ on. Great, just great. The captain announces that he’s discontinuing the service of hot beverages, but it’s too late for Daan because despite the fact that he’s now holding up his cup of coffee (more stable than being set on the table), it’s shaking and spilling everywhere, including him.

This is in fact, the worst turbulence he’s ever experienced and that is really saying something. People have different tolerance levels to turbulence and fear of flying but he knows he’s currently sharing a plane with an entire cabin of people who aren’t so sure if they’re going to make it. Even the baby knows what’s up and wails. A woman laughs maniacally in the back, which isn’t helping matters and Daan has only just realized that he’s been swearing loudly the whole time. “We’re going to fucking die, that’s it, fuck.”

He tries to focus, coffee spills on his arm and blanket and he thinks of the time he got into a fight with his sister Belle. He thinks about his baby brother Christian, and the fact that he’s adopted Daan’s pet rabbits and Belle’s dog because his older siblings travel so much. Daan thinks about how he often wakes up and doesn’t remember exactly where he is and how he’s always physically apart but everywhere at once and always connected. What has been the meaning to his life?

“I would give anything to go back to the days when we could sail around the fucking world!” João says a little too loudly next to him and Daan can only agree. “The seas are dangerous but at least there’s a chance over the entire plane dropping out of the sky!”

“Fuck yes.” Daan is allowed to swear he decides, someone else has done it now. Next time he’s travelling by boat, even better, cargo ship where there are no other passengers to bother him. Who cares if there’s no internet connection and that the journey takes a couple of months?

Matthew emerges from the galley, calm as if the plane isn’t bucking up and down and making people see their life flashing before their eyes. He sits in the empty seat next to the mother who is trying desperately and failing to calm her wailing baby. Some words are murmured and she agrees to hand the baby over.

What happens next is a miracle.

Matthew rocks the baby and sings an old French lullaby in the most soothing voice Daan has ever heard. He sings loud enough to overcome the sounds of Daan’s shaking tablewear and the creaking of the plane.

The baby starts to quieten down, the maniacally laughing woman eventually shuts up. Everyone in fact, is desperately listening to the sound of that voice. The turbulence lasts for half an hour and by now Daan’s coffee is all over him and he’s holding an empty cup. He doesn’t care. How is someone supposed to care about coffee when a literal goddamned angel is on a flight with you?

Daan doesn’t even notice when the turbulence finally ends, he’s been desperately fixated on Matthew all this time, Matthew who is still holding the now gurgling and playful baby, and he’s making faces at it. Daan knows he’s terrible with children but suddenly feels like kids themselves, well, they’re not a terrible idea. Maybe…

“Please have a new blanket Mr deBoer. May I take your cup?” He’s jarred away from staring at Matthew by the stewardess who usually works the other aisle. Her nametag says ‘Michelle’.

“Thanks.” He hands the cup over to her and makes quick work of his meal. Once the tray is cleared he stands to get his carry-on out to retrieve a fresh change of clothes. He is not going to sit on this flight for another four hours covered in coffee. Another passenger rushes into the larger of the lavatories before he can finish finding the pants he packed and Daan groans. He can barely fit in the regular-sized lavatories because of his height just to relieve himself. Changing would be impossible.

But…Michelle appears busy now caring for all the passengers while Matthew is still occupied with the lone mother and baby. It won’t take that long to change, it’s the plane’s fault for having such small bathrooms anyway.

Daan sneaks a peek into the galley and as expected, finds it empty. It’s probably not allowed but it beats giving the rest of business class a show. He drops his bag and makes quick work, stripping his shirt and wiping off the remainder of the coffee with the clean parts of it before throwing on the fresh one, and is halfway through taking off his stained pants when of course, Matthew walks around the corner and jumps back with a small yelp.

Daan pauses, turns and looks up, they lock eyes. Considering what cabin crew must experience with crazy customers, Daan is a little shocked that Matthew is shocked, but still, he uncharacteristically feels the need to explain himself and stands to his full height with just his shirt and briefs on. “I can’t fit into the lavatory.” After a pause he quickly adds, “Sorry.” And continues changing, his cheeks burning. This was going to go into the annals of cabin-crew gossip, this much he knows. ‘I walked into 1B changing in the galley like he owns the place!’

Matthew looks up at him, noting his height and Daan belatedly notes that the other man is about half a head shorter than him. “Right.” Matthew says, pink in the cheeks. “Um…I can relate.” He laughs a little and Daan smiles back, and finishes changing into the fresh pair of pants.

Before he moves back to his seat, Daan finds himself stopping. “That was amazing by the way, what you just did.”

Matthew looks back at him in surprise. “Oh um…thanks.” He smiles even brighter and Daan has to swallow because it feels like his heart is dislodging itself from his chest. “I’ll let my mother know that the lullaby still works its magic.”  

Daan knows that some people just don’t know how to take a compliment, but it usually strikes him as dishonest. It’s a social form that you can’t be seen preening about yourself so you fake humility. There doesn’t appear to be any faking here, nothing but adorableness and someone who doesn’t seem like he can be real.

“And Mr deBoer, I’ll give the airlines your feedback about the size of the lavatories, but you really can’t change in the galley.”

 

* * *

 

**Matthew Williams  
** February 15, 2016 - Tokyo, Japan

I can’t even…right when I thought that customers couldn’t surprise me anymore. So I walk into the galley and one of my passengers is changing! In my galley!! Seriously?! But…I couldn’t really say much of anything because…wow.

**Michelle Velle**  - What happened to the most ‘beautiful men in the world?’ He didn’t look Italian to me  
 **Matthew Williams**  - I was wrong about Italian men.  
 **Romano Vargas**  - FUCKING WHAT?!  
 **Feliciano Vargas**  - EXCUSE ME?!  
 **Matthew Williams**  - I didn’t mean it like that! I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry!!!  
 **Romano Vargas**  - I’m insulted!  
 **Feliciano Vargas**  - We are insulted! Where is this passenger from?! This is war!  
 **Matthew Williams**  - guys…come on  
 **Michelle Velle**  - I didn’t talk to him much, how is he?  
 **Matthew Williams**  - I don’t know? He spent most the flight ignoring me but he was really nice in the galley, probably because he was caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing.  
 **Romano Vargas**  - And THIS is more beautiful than an Italian? No Matthew, no. You have spent too much in the fucking air, it’s killing your brain cells.

86 Likes

* * *

 

“Thank you so much!”

“You literally saved me from having a heart attack!”

“Are you free to babysit?”

“I’ll have you know I wrote an email right after the shaking stopped to commend you to Maple Airways.”

The best and worst flight that Daan has ever been on is finally over. He’s at once relieved and disappointed. The reason why is standing in front of him by the plane’s exit, just a few people in front of him. He knows as soon as the faces of the other cabin crew looking at him, that everyone already knows he’s ‘that guy who changed in the galley’.

“Thank you for flying with us.” Matthew says the common line, a dust of pink on his cheeks, while Michelle looks like she’s trying not to laugh.

“No, thank you. And…” Daan waves in the general direction in front of him of all the people who are disembarking after giving their praise. “Everything that they said.” He wants to say something else but he also doesn’t want to hold up the line. “Take care.” He steps off the plane and takes a deep breath of relief.

“I think everyone in business class has fallen in love with that man, or are desperate to hire him to babysit their little ones.” It’s João and he seems very amused at everything. Daan figures, shit-eating grin aside, the man was a fairly acceptable neighbor on the plane and mostly kept to himself.

“Can’t blame them. I didn’t mean to be short in there, I don’t fly well.”

“Ah yes. I could sense a kindred spirit when I mentioned bringing back ships.”

Daan nodded. “Definitely.”

“This is not any of my business but, we only have one life. I think, you should try asking that steward if he’s willing to get to know you better.”

Daan rolls his eyes. “Me and everyone in business class. Give the man a break, he’s been on his feet for more than 10 hours, including when the plane was practically rolling around.”

João shrugs. “If he’s too tired he’ll turn you down, no? But if he isn’t…”

Daan has had enough of this. “Look, no offense but-”

“But I swear to you, I saw him blush several times whenever he approached our seats and I really don’t think it was for me.”

That makes Daan’s jaw shut and he stares at João in disbelief. The other man laughs and waves. “I have shopping to do, but good luck!”

Damn the man. If he had stuck around to be entertained at whatever disaster those words were causing in Daan’s mind, he would suspect João of setting him up for amusement. But no…it’s just information freely exchanged.

Lost in a daze of thoughts, Daan makes very slow progress through immigration and customs, getting lost a few times in the terminal simply because he wasn’t paying attention. He keeps thinking about Matthew, and wonders if the man can be real, but realizes that he won’t actually know the reality of him unless he actually has the courage to try. Daan hasn’t slept in more than ten hours, his heart is beating so hard he can barely hear, and if he’s going to make a fool out of himself in front of a gorgeous man, it’s good that his chances of seeing a steward again can be greatly reduced by simply flying with a different airlines. It was actually a bit of a fluke that he flew on Maple Air this time around rather than his national carrier.

Oh God Daan, stop talking yourself into this, you know you want to do this.

He was going to do it. He was going to ask Matthew out on a date, and maybe find out his last name. He had no idea what Matthew’s schedule was, maybe he’d fly out tomorrow, maybe the best they’d be able to manage would be breakfast, but João was right. Daan only had one life and Matthew was a one-of-a-kind. Maybe Matthew was already taken (Daan wouldn’t be surprised if he were), maybe Matthew wasn’t interested in men, maybe the blush was for another reason. Still…if he didn’t try, he’d regret it forever. From a purely practical perspective, Daan wouldn’t be able to focus on work at all tomorrow if he just left the airport now, haunted by a kind smile and violet eyes.

He’s been so stupid walking around this airport he may have missed the crew entirely. Shit.

Daan runs to baggage claim and hopes he isn’t too late. He isn’t because there was a delay in releasing the bags. Thank goodness for small favors. Daan steels his courage and approaches the group of uniformed crew members where Matthew looks somewhat distressed, scrolling on his phone, while Michelle is laughing so hard she’s holding onto his shoulder for support. Other crew members are giggling too, probably some private joke of theirs.

Daan keeps approaching, now or never, he breathes in deep, lets out his breath and puts one foot in front of the other until he’s close enough to distract the group from Matthew’s phone. Daan’s not paying attention to the rest of them though, he’s just focused on Matthew. Matthew who notices him with wide shocked eyes and quickly pockets his phone, pink slowly blossoming on his cheeks.

“Mr deBoer,” Matthew straightens himself, going back into steward mode, but Daan has met steward Matthew. He’d like to get to know the rest of him. “Um…is there anything I can help you with? Airline related, I can’t do much about the airport, but I can try.” He let out a nervous laugh and Daan can only stare at him for a moment.

“It’s…I um…” Great, after working himself up for so long, now Daan can’t find the words. He’s grateful though that suddenly he’s left relatively alone with Matthew, as the rest of the crew have retreated. “The thing is…”

Matthew simply looks confused, and he’s about to say something when Daan finally finds his words.

“Look, I know you’ve probably had to beat off every single loser in business class by now, but if you don’t mind…if you have the time…would you have dinner with me tomorrow?”

The crew was not *that* far away. It was painfully apparent now with the increased chatter and not so subtle camera-phone clicks and Daan did not plan this out well at all. He did not plan, that’s a mistake and maybe Matthew is embarrassed because of it. He usually plans everything but he doesn’t have enough information - is there some employee code of conduct that prevents Matthew from saying yes? Should Daan have waited until they at least exited the airport? Does Matthew have a partner in-

“Yes….?”

Daan blinks. That’s the most confusing ‘yes’ he’s ever heard because it sounds like a question. Matthew is looking at him as if he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing or hearing, but at least he’s not acting like a steward any…oh crap, he hopes Matthew doesn’t feel obligated to agree for whatever crazy customer service reason.

“Yes as in…you want to?” Daan has to ask just to make sure.

“Ye..Yes! Yeah, uh…haha sorry about that um…I just didn’t quite believe what was happening. Are you…okay just to make sure. Are you asking me out on a date?”

Unbelievable. “Yes! Yes, I’m…asking you out on a date, is that okay with you?”

Matthew laughs. “More than okay, I’m just surprised because well…you didn’t seem to like me for most of that flight.”

Oh God. “I liked you a lot. I was trying not to be creepy about it.”

“Oh! Thanks.”

That smile should be illegal.

Matthew pulls out his phone with a blinding grin. “In that case, yes to the date, yes to dinner, are you on roaming?”

All the tiredness and tension leaves Daan as he pulls out his own phone to exchange numbers. He can’t stop looking at Matthew’s blinding smile, the titters and the noise from Matthew’s crewmates don’t even matter anymore. Eventually though, they do have to part, Matthew’s brother has arrived to pick him up but tomorrow…

Tomorrow.

Daan can’t wait. It’s only afterwards when he picks up his bag that he realizes his cheeks are hurting - he’s been grinning so much.

* * *

**Michelle Velle  
** February 15, 2016 - Tokyo, Japan

[video]

Take a shot for every time they say ‘yes’

HONESTLY!!

163 Likes

**Matthew Williams**  - WHAT?! You took a video?! Omg Shell really?  
 **Michelle Velle**  - It was so cute though! And you’re happy!  
 **Feliciano Vargas**  - Is this the galley guy?  
 **Romano Vargas**  - What the fucking…THAT IS NOT A MORE BEAUTIFUL MAN!  
 **Feliciano Vargas**  - That’s not beautiful! You want to see beautiful?  
 **Ludwig Beilschmidt**  - FELI NO!

–

END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a facebook friend who posted about working as a cabin crew member in Europe: [Tumblr post is here](http://paladinquen.tumblr.com/post/161958410101/lol)
> 
> I don't quite know how to make the social media thingy work, hopefully it came across well. 
> 
> Image from [Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/photo/silhouette-of-airplanes-47044/)


End file.
